zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Sheikah
The Sheikah (Japanese: シーカー族 SHĪKĀ) (Hylian language: see other languages), or the Shadow Folk is a reappearing race in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The Sheikah are an ancient clan of ninja-like warriors sworn to protect the Hylian Royal Family, even after death; as such they came to be known as "the Shadows of the Hylians". They were skilled in magical and combative art. It is assumed that many died during Hyrulean Civil War. The race grew more and more rare after the Imprisoning War, and were presumed extinct after the Great Flood. While three known Sheikah appear in the games, to maintain the mystery of the race, their emblem makes many small appearances in various games in the series. The plural for Sheikah is debated -- early in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Sheik and Impa refers to themself as being of the Sheikahs. However, the grave in Kakariko Village states that the plural of Sheikah is simply Sheikah. It isn't know if this is a translation error, or if there are different Sheikah tribes or ranks. Sheikah has become the officially accepted plural of the race. Characteristics The physical appearance of the Sheikah is similar to that of the Hylians; the only known difference between Hylian and Sheikah biology are their blood red eye color. Members of both races have pointy ears. It can be presumed that the Sheikah are related or evolved from the Hylian race, due to their distinctive pointed ears and their ability to use magic; in fact, Zelda, a native Hylian, have a a Sheikah alter ego. It is unknown whether she simply wore a disguise or used magic to transform her shape, but Zelda, when disguised as Sheik, has the red eye color inherent of the Sheikah race. Not much is known about their lifespan or any other details about their lives. There is no statement of there ever being any male Sheikah; the gender of Sheik is debated by many fans. Another Sheikah attribute are their horseriding skills. When Impa escape with Zelda from Hyrule Castle Town, she is seen riding a white horse. According to the official Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time manga (which is a non-canon source) the young Sheikah males pierce their ears as a traditional rite of passage. The Sheikah maintain and pass on history and legends to their descendants. For untold ages, the Sheikah have spoken of the prophecy of the Hero of Time and how he would save Hyrule in a time of need. Weaponry, Items and Artifacts & the Lens of Truth, both Sheikah items with the eye symbol]] In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Sheik has a harp that he uses to teach teach teleport songs to Link. Another item that both Sheik and Impa use are Deku Nuts, which are frequently used by the two to disappear out of Link's sight. The strange stones known as Gossip Stones, are engraved with the Sheikah emblem. When spoken to while wearing the Mask of Truth these mysterious stones can give Link advice and background information on many things. It is possible that they were created in order for the Royal Family's to communicate with each other, as explained by Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. On the official web site of The Legend of Zelda Gossip Stones are referred to as "Sheikah Stones" that work as eyes and ears of Hyrule and Termina. The Mask of Truth is a mysterious mask shaped like the Sheikah Symbol. This mask has long been spoken of by the Sheikah, and it is possible that it was created by the mysterious race. When worn, Link can communicate with Gossip Stones and gain their knowledge. At one point, Link must also retrieve an object known as the Lens of Truth, which allows him to see things not visible to the naked eye as well as optical illusions. The Lens of Truth is similar in appearance to the Sheikah symbol. In the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time manga (wich is a non-canon source), Impa has a Kodachi (a small Katana), that she uses while fighting against some Stalfos and also when is training Link. Later in the story, Sheik draw a Kodachi to defend Link from Twinrova. Additionally, the Mask of Truth make an appearance in the manga; when young Link and Princess Zelda are playing through the Market, the princess is seen wearing this mask. The Sheikah Emblem The emblem of the Sheikah resembles a human eye, with three triangles above it (as if to imitate eyelashes and/or symbolize the pieces of the Triforce) and something resembling a large tear drop running out from the eye. When the Sheikah emblem have color is principally red, this is likely because the eyes of the Sheikah are of the same pigmentation. In the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time manga (a non-canon source) the symbol was used before with a single eye until the betrayal of the Royal Family. Also in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess there are three items with the Sheikah emblem: The Howling Stones, the Wooden Statue and the Fused Shadows. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time , a survivor of the Sheikah tribe]] The Sheikah are first introduced in Ocarina of Time. The race are considered outcasts (especially to the Hylians) in the land of Hyrule, and the other races feared them, perhaps for this very reason. The few people who know of the race reveal little information about them. The Sheikah eventually came to swear loyalty to the Royal Family of Hyrule and became their protectors. For generations, the Sheikah protected the Royal Family until most of them were killed off during the Hyrulean Civil War. In memory of their heroic deeds, a gravestone dedicated to the Sheikah was raised in Kakariko Graveyard. Some time into the game, Link travels to Hyrule Castle and meets Princess Zelda. After being asked to gather the Spiritual Stones in order to save Hyrule from an impending evil talks to Zelda nursemaid, Impa, the first intoduced Sheikah in the game and one of the last remaining of her kind, who teaches him "Zelda's Lullaby", a tune known only to close allies of the Hyrulean Royal Family. She also recognizes the potential in Link to be the Hero of Time spoken of by her people. Impa was born in Kakariko Village, which was a Sheikah village long before the events of Ocarina of Time. According to the local townsfolk, Impa opened the town to anyone who wanted to enter it and helped the small town to grow. Her house stands there and is free for anyone to enter. After Link awakens after having been sealed within the Temple of Light for seven years after opening the door to the Sacred Realm, Link is introduced to another Sheikah; Sheik, who is Princess Zelda alter ego, he/she helps Link in his quest for the Six Medallions needed to create a pathway to Ganon's Castle. Sheik teaches Link songs that allow him to teleport to the Temples and tells him where to go next. It is unknown whether she simply disguised herself or used magic to transform her shape, but Zelda, as Sheik, has the red eye color inherent of the Sheikah race. After Zelda was taken away from the castle by Impa, it is possible that she learned from her maid the knowledge and techniques of the Sheikah. Link eventually defeats Bongo Bongo, the boss of the Shadow Temple (which is believed to be the temple of the Sheikah) and awakens Impa as the Sage of Shadow. She adds her power to Link's by giving him the Shadow Medallion. Impa and Princess Zelda aids Link in his final battle, sealing away Ganon to the Sacred Realm. In The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time manga, Sheik is fisrt depictecd as a Ganon minion. Later when Link is in Gerudo Fortress, Sheik tells Link that Princess Zelda wanted to help him in the final confrontation with Ganondorf, and thus asked Impa to transform her into a Sheikah boy and to infiltrate Ganondorf's army and become his follower to later betray him. Also he says that when the "time comes" she will regain his true form. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask No actual Sheikah appear in Majora's Mask, but they are referenced when Link obtains the Mask of Truth. The Gossip Stones, Mask of Truth and Lens of Truth also appear again in the game. In this game, the Mask of Truth can also be used to read the minds of animals. The character Kafei is also believed to be a Sheikah due to his red eyes and pointed ears. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons In Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons, a character called Impa appears. However, she is not the same character as the Impa from Ocarina of Time. She helps Link in both games and is the nursemaid of Princess Zelda. There is no statement that this Impa is a Sheikah, but the games' official artwork indicates that she has red eyes and pointed ears. The artwork of Veran from Oracle of Ages displays a symbol very similar to the Sheikah symbol on her dress. Additionally, a Gerudo symbol can also be seen. The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker ]] The Sheikah are presumed to be extinct in The Wind Waker, but the Sheikah emblem makes a small appearance in the Forsaken Fortress, where it can be seen hanging next to the door of the room at the top of the fortress. This symbol has various features that distance it from the traditional Sheikah symbol, however; the "eye" is smaller and the eyelashes and tear drop are larger. Additionally, the human mailman Baito has the Sheikah emblem tattooed on his back. Also the Rito share some characteristics with the Shadow Folk, having red eyes and pointed ears (see theories). A stained glass window with Impa and the Sheikah symbol also makes a small appearance in the basement of Hyrule Castle. The Pirate's Charm, wich allows Tetra and the King of Red Lions to comunicate with Link telepathically, is a enhanced version of the Gossip Stones. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess In Twilight Princess, various appearances of Sheikah and their symbol occur. However, the word "Sheikah" is never mentioned in the game. At one point, Link is required to find the Wooden Statue that once belonged to Ilia, in order to restore her lost memory. This Wooden Statue is very similar to the symbol of the Sheikah race. When Gor Coron examines the mystical statue, he points out that it belonged to an old tribe, that, in secret, protected the Royal Family of Hyrule. Link travels to the area north of the Bridge of Eldin and discovers a cave. With the help of Darbus, he breaks the rocks blocking the entrance to the cave and inside, he finds the Hidden Village. This village has a Hylian language sign that translated says Old Kakarico (probably the Kakariko Village from Ocarina of Time the "c" could be only an error). , the only remaining Sheikah in Twilight Princess]] In the village, he finds an old lady called Impaz, who has pointed ears and red eyes. She explains that her name came from the founder of the Hidden Village, possibly Impa from Ocarina of Time. She also explains that she is the last member of her tribe. Link shows her the Dominion Rod and she tells him that her tribe had for ages passed down the legend of the "Messenger of the Heavens", the Oocca race and the Dominion Rod. She trusts the young hero with the Ancient Sky Book and tells him that she will pass down her knowledge. Based on several comments made by Gor Coron and Impaz, the tribe has declined by several wars and monster invasion. It is very likely that the race is the Sheikah, although this is never confirmed as such in the game. Many other references to the Sheikah appear in the game. For instance, when Link first meets Princess Zelda, she is clothed in robes bearing the Sheikah emblem. When she appears again in her formal wear, the shoulder pads of her attire carry the Sheikah symbol, with blue gems representing the eyes. Fanadi also has the Sheikah symbol on her forehead - additionally, she has red eyes and pointed ears, so it is possible that she is in fact, a Sheikah. The symbol also appears on the back of Midna's helmet and above Zant's Throne. The Howling Stones found in the game closely resemble Gossip Stones. However, their function is different. It has been stated that Sheik was originally slated to appear in Twilight Princess, however, this idea was eventually dropped. Sheik, in what was supposed to be his Twilight Princess appearance, appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The design of Sheik in this game is closely based upon Princess Zelda's appearance in Twilight Princess. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Gossip Stones make another appearance in The Phantom Hourglass. Link can communicate with the stones without the Mask of Truth. Gossip Stones unlock certain challenges or reveal where treasure can be found in specific dungeons. The design of Gossip Stones in this game is slightly different from the ones that appear in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask; the "eye" is circular and feature something similar to the moustache of Wario, another Nintendo character. It is possible that these stones have changed due the fact of the disappearance of the Sheikah during the Great Flood or because they never existed in World of the Ocean King. Sheikah in other languages The word "Sheikah" is different in the original Japanese language (シーカー族 SHĪKĀ) and in German, where it was changed to "Shiekah" due to pronunciation matters. However, in the German version of Majora's Mask, the dialogue box says "Sheikah" when link obtains the Mask of Truth. In the Spanish localization of Majora's Mask, the dialogue box says the following the Link obtains the Mask of Truth; "¡Es la misma máscara de la que hablaba Sheikah!". This can be translated into "It's the same mask Sheikah spoke of!". This would suggest that Sheikah is a person and not a race, however, this is an error by the localization team. Sheikah in the Hylian language The only time that the word "Sheikah" can be seen written in the Hylian language is in Ocarina of Time. It can be seen on the gravestone dedicated to the Sheikah in the Kakariko Graveyard. This word is in Old Hylian syllabary: , meaning "SHI-KA" in japanese syllables, translated to english as "Sheikah". In modern Hylian language the word "Sheikah" is never seen. The word "Sheika" in this language will would look like this: , meaning, as same as the Old syllabary, SHIKA in japanese syllabes, translated as "Sheikah". Also, in the Hylian alphabet, this word has never appeared. Due to the characteristics of this alphabet, there is no need of tranforming it to japanese syllables -- if converted directly from english, Sheikah would be: . In the Nintendo Wii version of Twilight Princess, this language, as well as the game, is mirrored and the syllable would look like this (read from right to left): . Theories surrounding the Sheikah Earlier Games with a Sheikah like emblem.]] The Sheikah are first introduced in Ocarina of Time, but in The Legend of Zelda and Zelda II: Adventure of Link, there is a character called Impa, who is the attendant of Princess Zelda. There are no indications that this Impa is of the Sheikah race, owing to the fact that she does not have red eyes in the game's official artwork. This could be a retcon by Nintendo because there are certain similarities between Impa from Ocarina of Time and the one appearing in The Legend of Zelda and Adventure of Link. They both have considerable knowledge of Hyrule, Ganon and the Royal Family. In The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, the wizard Agahnim has an eye symbol (similar to the one that Veran from Oracle of Ages has) on his robes and throughout his lairs. Dark Interlopers/Twili theory Some fans theorise that the Twili race of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess are connected to the Sheikah, as both are dark magic practitioners, possessing a very similar tribal symbol. Some even go as far to say that the Sheikah are the Dark Interlopers from whom the Twili are descended, as, being so close to the Royal Family, they would know much of the Triforce. Both the Dark Interlopers and the Twili have red eyes. The Sheikah symbol in the Fused Shadows and the one in Zant's Throne is regarded a as clue of this. Bongo Bongo and the Shadow Temple Bongo Bongo, the boss in the Shadow Temple of Ocarina of Time is theorised to be (or have been) a Sheikah. This is beacuse a Kakariko elder near the Spider House states: :A long time ago... There was a man in this very village who had an eye they said could see the truth! Now usually, you have to train your mind's eye most strenuously to actually see the truth... But this fella, no, they say he had a different way of doing things... His house stood where the well is now... This shapeshifter monster could probably be this person due to the fact that he had one eye and was living in the well. His house could have been sent to the bottom of the well, along with certain artifacts (Lens of Truth, which can been found there, and the Mask of Truth). He was possibly a Dark Interloper in the Hyrulean Civil War and was executed, being sent (along with his house) to the bottom of the Kakariko Well. Another theory proposed is that he was a Twili, but he wasn't imprisoned in the Twilight Realm. Instead he was sealed away in the Bottom of the Well by Impa. Is also possible that before they knew about the Twilight Mirror they bound certain Interlopers in distinct places. The place where Bongo Bongo resides when Link is an adult is the Shadow Temple, this dungeon has been theorised as another Sheikah place. This notations are due the temple is in Kakariko Graveyard, the door that need to be open with Din's Fire have an strange eye-like symbol with a tear drop underneath, and a Triforce on the top. Also is the temple of Impa and the name is "Shadow" Temple as "Shadow" Folk. Sheikah evolving into Rito In The Wind Waker a new race is presented, the Rito, who have red eyes and pointed ears, but there are no true Sheikah remaining. There is a possibility that Sheikah needed to evolve to survive the Great Flood. Some other facts that support this theory is the similarity of Dragon Roost Island with Death Mountain, if the two are the same mountain, the Sheikah could have traveled from Kakariko Village to this neighborhood mountain. Additionally the dungeon attributed to the Rito is the Earth Temple, that is similar to the Shadow Temple (see the theory above). The most disscused theory of the Rito, are their problable evolution from Zora, but with the similarities with the Sheikah, they could be a combination bewtween this two races, and Valoo provide them with wings. Also the Zora sage, Laruto have an harp, an object used by Sheik. The Hookshot that Link can found in Kakariko Graveyard thanks to Sheik, who knew where it was, is another probable Sheikah item; an object similar to this, in terms of climbing o crossing distances, is the Grappling Hook, the Rito Medli say that this one comes from her ancestors. This can make a connection with the Sheikah due the fact that the Zora are not in the habit of ropes or climbing. The Sheikah Composer brothers In Ocarina of Time, one of the Composer brothers, found in Kakariko Graveyard, says that he and his brother are from Kakariko Village, and they and the people born there, have to serve the Royal Family, and were assigned to study the mystic power of the family. The brothers were possible (as well as the early villagers) from the Sheikah tribe because is the only know race to have serve the Royal family. The "Sun's Song" is also questioned to be a Sheikah song (along with the "Nocturne of Shadow"), because it was composed by this brothers. Quotes about the Sheikah , with the characteristic Sheikah eye emblem]] Regarding Impa and Kakariko Village Regarding Sheik Regarding Impaz and the Hidden Village , it leads Link to Hidden Village, is another item with the Sheikah symbol. ]] No In-Game quotes Non-canon quotes External links *Desert Colossus on Sheikah *Zelda Legends on Sheikah Category:Races es:Sheikah